Two bodies, one love
by SkyMaiden
Summary: What if during the half moon Inuyasha split into two. His half demon form and his human form. Its up to Kikyou to keep them from trying to kill each other. All the while they both wish to be with her. what is a girl to do? Inukik Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Split into two

This will be one of the best Inu/Kikyou stories that I might ever write.

No I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep. For some reason no matter what he did he couldn't get to sleep. He had many things on his mind. Soon he had jumped out of bed. He had already given up on trying falling asleep. Inuyasha walked down the hall soon finding his way downstairs. There sitting at the kitchen table was one of his roommates. And also his secret love interest Kikyou Shimada one of his friends since high school.

"Why are you still up?" He wondered. "I couldn't sleep." She answered. He sat across from her pouring himself a bowl of cereal. She sat there doing a crossword puzzle. It was 5:00 and it was a little too early for breakfast. But according to Inuyasha it was always time for breakfast.

"Why are you still awake?" She questioned. "I couldn't sleep either." Inuyasha answered. It was funny how even after all this time he couldn't really speak to her. Well at least if it wasn't about his feelings for her. He had always liked her but he had never said anything about it. And of course that conversation had never come up. "I'm going back to bed." Kikyou said suddenly.

As she started for the stairs Inuyasha called out to her. This caused her to turn around. She looked at him and he was now at a lost for words. "Kikyou?"

"Yes." He wanted to ask her out on a date. He wanted it to be just the two of them without Miroku or Sango tagging along. Instead he lost all of his courage so he did not ask her. "Goodnight." He told her. "Goodnight Inuyasha." She was gone he turned quickly banging his fist on the table. He wondered if he would ever get the nerve to ask her out. He had wanted to do so for so long. He didn't understand why he couldn't just ask her. Sure she was pretty and one of the nicest people that he had known. That was even more reason for him to go for it. Only there was something holding him back. It wasn't simple nervousness it was something else. It had to be something bigger than that it was a thing that he couldn't control. So instead of worrying about it he went back to his room in hopes of getting some sleep.

The next day while in class Inuyasha was so tired that he could no longer stay awake. He ended up falling asleep right there. After class was over Kikyou stayed behind so she could wake him up. "Inuyasha?" she called. He was out cold Kikyou took her books then slammed them on to the floor. He awoke with a start quickly turning his attention to the raven haired girl.

"What the hell? Oh it's only you."

"Class is over Inuyasha you were asleep this whole time." She explained. He picked up his binder realizing that he hadn't taken any notes. The professor would most likely kill him for this. He sighed to himself before leaving the classroom. Kikyou followed after him. "Inuyasha wait a moment."

"What is it?" She went into her bag taking out a few pieces of paper. They were all filled with notes from class. He couldn't get over how neat her handwriting was. "You can have them I don't need them anymore."

"Thanks." She nodded but said nothing more as she went on to her next class. He stood there for a few moments looking at the notes. She really didn't have to give them to him. Well it was true she didn't need them. There was no doubt in his mind that she would pass the exam. "Hey Inuyasha." He heard.

"Hey Miroku." Inuyasha looked to see his friend.

"We're all going out to dinner tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"No that's cool." Then the two boys went their separate ways. So it wasn't technically a date but he would still be there with Kikyou. It was sort of like a date excluding the fact that their other roommates would be there. Oh well that minor detail didn't matter. She was going to be there and that was the most important thing. Later on the friends sat down to dinner. They were only having sushi and of course ramen for Inuyasha. It was probably the only thing that he had ever eaten. At least that was how it seemed to other people.

"Are you all ready for Professor Nakayama's test tomorrow?" Sango asked.

"Yes I've studied." Miroku answered. But the only thing that he was studying was two of the waitresses. Sango glared at him he quickly turned around acting as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha sat staring at his watch. "Are you alright?" Kikyou asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." He looked out of the window. He could see that the sun was about to go down. Inuyasha knew very well what that had meant. It would be a full moon tonight he was sure of it. He wanted to leave now because none of them had seen his human form.

"Uh I gotta go." Before his friends could say anything he was gone. Kikyou looked out of the window watching as he cut through the park. Something was clearly wrong. She knew that she wanted to help if she could. "I wonder why he left." Sango spoke first.

"Yeah me too he didn't even pay for his part of the bill." Miroku said. Inuyasha stopped running when he started to get a clear view of the moon. He opened his eyes wide with shock. There wasn't a full moon instead it was a crescent moon.

"What the hell?" he paused as an overwhelming feeling took over him. It felt like his body was being torn apart or sucked in. Just then a pair of hands, arms, and a pair of legs sprouted from his body. "Oh that's it I ain't ever eating ramen again." Inuyasha fell on to the ground almost as if someone had pushed him. Standing before him was his human form. He blinked again there was no way that this was happening. He was supposed to look human not be separated from his human form. "Uh." He whispered.

"Who the hell are you?"

"You you're not supposed to be here." Human Inuyasha blinked curiously. This guy had looked familiar he soon realized that it was him. Only with silver hair, gold eyes, and those two dog ears. The two Inuyasha's started walking around each other in circles. Both of them wondering what kind of nightmare this was and when they would wake from it.

"Inuyasha where are you?"

"Over here." they both answered. Miroku, Kikyou, and Sango stopped. There was not only one but two Inuyasha's standing before them. Something had to be in that sushi in order for this to happen. "Its Inuyasha times two." Miroku was the first to speak.

"I'm really seeing two of them right. I'm not just imagining this right?" Sango asked.

"Well that's the Inuyasha that we see everyday. The other one is his human form. Only I didn't know that it was possible for them to separate." Kikyou answered. This was all too weird. One Inuyasha was enough to deal with but now they had two. This was sure going to be interesting. "Hey what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Inuyasha wondered.

""Well he's going to have to come with us. We can't just leave him here."

"Also we need to find a way to put you back together." Miroku said. Both Inuyasha's stood there with their arms folded. They both held angry expressions on their faces. Things were definitely going to be both strange and difficult. "Feh whatever." they both said.

Neither one of them seemed to want to move. He was obviously very stubborn no matter what form he was in. Kikyou had to think of something. She needed to think of anything that might work. "Inuyasha." She spoke.

"Yes." The two of them answered.

"Hey she was talking to me." Human Inuyasha said.

"No way you idiot Kikyou was talking to me." Truthfully she had been talking to both of them. What could be done about that his name was still Inuyasha. Even if he was somehow split in the middle. "I was talking to the both of you. If you two come with us I will let you both stay in my room tonight." It was definitely a tempting offer. An offer that neither one of them could refuse.

"Okay sounds great." Inuyasha's human form nodded.

"She invited me. Besides I'm faster I'll get there before you anyway." The silver haired male spoke.

"Alright your on." Without another word being said they were both off. Miroku looked away hurt. "Miroku what's wrong?" Kikyou asked him.

"Its just well you never invited me to your room." She wasn't surprised by this. It was of course Miroku being his typical self. "No one said that I was going to be in there with them. Come on lets go so we can catch up."


	2. Hey, don't touch her!

Yeah I know two Inuyasha's pretty crazy but it might turn out okay.

No I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Human Inuyasha collapsed on the floor obviously tired from doing all of that running. Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango walked into the house a few moments later. But his half demon form was busy laughing. "See I told you that I was faster than you." He taunted. Kikyou went over to the black haired boy and helped him up. He looked at her gratefully but didn't say anything at first. The other boy just watched in silence the laughing had stopped. 

"This is still weird what are we going to do?" Miroku wondered.

"I have no idea but I don't think that I'll be eating any sushi for awhile." Sango whispered. Inuyasha sat there arms folded ears twitching nervously. How could this have happened? It had to have something to do with the moon. Other than that he couldn't think of any other explanations. He watched as his human form sat down. "Inuyasha are you alright now?" Kikyou asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said bitterly.

"Hey she was talking to me." The black haired boy stated. Kikyou sighed this wasn't going to work at all. Every time his name was called they both would answer. What could be done about that? She wasn't sure. It would require some thinking and then getting them both to agree.

"That's it I have the answer Inu-kun and Inu-chan." Kikyou said suddenly.

"Huh?" both boys asked together.

"It's just a way to separate you both. I'll call your half demon form Inu-kun and your human form Inu-chan. At least this way no one will get confused." That was certainly true enough. It was also something that was easy to remember. She had a point this whole matter was becoming annoying and complicated. This way would be much easier. "Yeah that's fine." Inu-kun agreed.

"Great I thought that it might prove helpful. Now Inu-chan are you alright?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." He answered. Soon both Miroku and Sango yawned. They would need a good nights sleep after all of the events that had occurred today. Actually they could all use some sleep. "I think that I'll just go to bed." Sango started.

"Yeah I'll see you all in the morning." Now that the two of them had mentioned it Kikyou didn't mind getting some sleep. She had forgotten about the bribe that she had made with the two Inu boys. "I'll go to sleep too. Goodnight." Kikyou spoke.

"Wait if your going to bed then we are going with you." Inu-chan told her. That's right she had forgotten about that little bribe she had made earlier. It was only to get them to move. But Kikyou was a woman of her word. So up the stairs they all went. Inuyasha had never been to her room before. Yet there was a first time for everything. "Alright so I'll just sleep in the middle. Is that fair enough?" Kikyou offered.

Before too long the three of them were under the covers. Kikyou never imagined having a boy over in her room. But here she was with not only one boy but two boys. This was strange and at all the same time it wasn't that bad. Kikyou had always had a crush on him. Although she did her best to cover it up.

"Goodnight Kikyou."

"Goodnight Inu-kun."

"Night Kikyou." Inu-chan yawned as he said this.

"Sweet dreams Inu-chan." Inu-kun turned his attention to both of them. There was a very pissed off expression on his face. Why didn't she tell him to have sweet dreams? What made his human form so special? "What's wrong Inu-kun?" she asked.

"I didn't get told sweet dreams. Do you want me to have nightmares?"

"No of course not I hope you have sweet dreams too." Satisfied with what she said he was able to relax. Later on Kikyou could feel the covers being pulled off of her. That was one of the reasons why she hated sharing the bed. There were never any covers left. "Inuyasha you're hogging the covers." She whispered.

"Sorry." they both muttered in response.

* * *

The next morning Inu-kun was the first to wake up. He opened his brilliant golden eyes and flexed his claws. He had to admit he enjoyed sleeping next to Kikyou. Despite the fact that his human form was laying there as well. He turned his attention over to Kikyou. He noticed that his human form had his arm wrapped around her. "Will you get away from her?" Inu-kun shouted. 

His yelling had caused both Kikyou and Inu-chan to wake up with a start. Kikyou focused her attention on to the angry Inuyasha. "What? What's wrong?"

"He had his hands all over you." Kikyou and Inu-chan looked at each other. They both turned away realizing that his arm was indeed wrapped around her. She got of bed so that she could check her alarm clock. It was only 6:30 she had plenty of time before class would start. "What's your problem touching Kikyou?" Inu-kun asked.

"Me? Will you relax? It wasn't like she was complaining or anything?" he answered. Kikyou found herself leaving the room. Inuyasha was always very stubborn. But Inuyasha times two was a complete and total headache. It was as if he was at war with himself now. At least that's how it seemed anyway. She opened the bathroom door and pulled back the shower curtain. She got in only to end up drifting off to sleep. "Finally some peace and quiet." She thought to herself.

Just to get him to shut up Inuyasha hit his human form over the head with a book. It caused him to fall to the floor. Inu-kun breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally rid of him. Now all he had to do was find Kikyou. He followed her scent which led him to the bathroom. He ran through the door. "Kikyou are you okay?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer because she was fast asleep. He couldn't help smiling as he saw how content and beautiful she looked. It was too bad that she was sleeping in the tub. He felt as if he had kicked her out of her own room. Inuyasha picked her up carefully carrying her out of the tub. He carried her back to her room. He pushed Inu-chan out of the way so she could have her own bed back. He laid her down on the bed her bangs falling over her eyes a little. With his hand he brushed them aside.

"Sleep well Kikyou." He whispered to her. Before leaving the room he looked over to his human form. Who was now laid out on the floor looking as if he might never move again? He hoped that he wasn't dead although that was how it looked. He just shrugged his shoulders. "And you. You stay away from Kikyou." He threatened.


	3. Spending time with you

When Kikyou woke up again she found herself back in her room. She remembered falling asleep in the tub. Someone must have carried her back here. As she got out of bed she found that she was stepping on someone. "Damn it." she heard. She looked down to see Inu-chan laid out on the floor. She wondered what he was doing down there. Instantly Kikyou stepped off of the dark haired boy. She hoped that she hadn't hurt him in anyway. "Inu-chan are you alright?"

She put her arm around him so that she could help him up. He looked slightly dazed and confused. "Huh? Where is he? I'll kill him." Before Kikyou could stop him Inu-chan was gone. She followed behind him having a good idea on where he was heading. Inu-kun was sitting at the table eating cereal. Inu-chan jumped up onto the table staring intently at his half demon form. On the other hand the silver haired boy completely ignored him. Acting as if he wasn't even there.

"Hey what's the big idea hitting me over the head with that book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't." All Kikyou could do was watch as the two boys argued. It was going to be like an on going battle. She had heard that the biggest battle was within your self. But if the two of them continued like this one of them was bound to get hurt.

"Inu-kun did you hit him over the head?" Kikyou asked.

He looked up at her. He could just lie and say that he didn't. Only that wasn't going to get him anywhere it was obvious that he had hit him. "Well...I...he just wouldn't shut up." He answered.

"I'll get you for that one." Inu-chan leaned forward knocking the other boy out of the chair. Cereal instantly flew up into the air. Before too long Inu-kun had wrestled his human form down to the ground. "Ready to give up now?" he asked.

"You think that your so tough don't you?"

"Inu-chan, Inu-kun if you don't stop this foolishness I will throw out all of your ramen." Kikyou threatened. Both boys then got off of the ground acting as if nothing happened. Sure they wanted to finish each other off. But they would be damned without their ramen. Kikyou sighed to herself she knew that would have worked. "Thank you." She told them.

"Kikyou you're not mad because of this idiot." Inu-chan said.

"Me an idiot. This is all your fault all you had to do was shut up." Both boys glared at each other angrily. Kikyou decided to just leave the room. They wouldn't notice anyway. She stood in the kitchen deciding to make her self some breakfast. Just then Inu-chan came running through the door placing his body up against it. "You can't keep me out forever." Inu-kun yelled as he banged on the door.

"Yeah but I can try." Before too long Inu-kun came running through the door. The impact sent human Inuyasha flying to the ground. Kikyou had her back turned to them. "Kikyou are you alright? He didn't try to touch you did he?" Inu-kun asked her.

"No I'm just trying to make some breakfast."

Inu-chan got off the ground brushing him self off. He looked over to his human form. He knew that it wasn't normal to hate himself. But he was starting to really get annoyed by him. "Kikyou you sit down I'll make you some breakfast." He smiled at her leading her over to the table. Kikyou was still tired so she couldn't even protest against it. Besides she wasn't up to cooking right this moment. Growing even more jealous Inu-kun ran over to the stove.

"Just you wait Kikyou. I'll make you an even better breakfast." He told her. All she could do was keep watching as the continued the cook off. They were fighting over pans and dropping everything. There was milk poured all over the counter. She thought that she would never see the day when Inuyasha started cooking. "There finished." They both said together.

The two boys placed the food in front of her. It looked to be pancakes but looks could be deceiving. It looked partly raw partly burnt. She was almost too afraid to eat it. Yet they did go through all of the trouble. Kikyou put on a brave smile and ate some. "Well I cook better don't I?"

"No way I'm the better cook." Inu-kun said.

Kikyou shoved both plates aside. Feeling no longer hungry losing her appetite completely she stood up to get some juice. She needed anything to kill the sick feeling in her stomach. "Thank you for that um..." she thought for a moment. "Thank you for breakfast I…it was great." She knew that she was of course lying. It had to be the worst thing that she had ever tasted. She of course could not hurt their feelings. Kikyou grabbed her bad and headed for the door. "I'm heading to school now. I'll see you both later."

"Bye Kikyou."

Kikyou wasn't sure how long she could put up with this. Both of them could break someone in half one day. She already was suffering from a headache. And the sad part was that class hadn't even started yet. She would have to find a way to put them back together.

Later on in the day as Kikyou was leaving class. Someone had called out her name. Kikyou turned to see Inu-chan standing there. She had to admit that he was very handsome. There was now a bunch of girls staring at him. She couldn't blame them for being interested. "Kikyou?"

"Inu-chan what are you doing here?"

It was hard trying to get rid of his demon form. Now that he was rid of him for the moment he decided to take Kikyou out. Without any interruptions from that idiot. Kikyou watched as a blush rose from his cheeks. It made him look so innocent and shy. "Well I wanted to take you somewhere." A small blush covered her cheeks as well. Was he seriously asking her out on a date? If so why did she suddenly feel like saying yes to him? But could she really? What about Inu-kun. She sort of felt like she would be betraying him even though either way he was still Inuyasha.

"You're asking me out on a date?"

"Well I just wanted to spend some time with you. So yeah I guess that I' am." Since he had put it that way how could she refuse. She reached for his hand and he reached for hers. Both of them trying to avoid each others gaze. "Alright Inu-chan I'll go with you." He smiled at her gripping her hand tighter.

"Thanks Kikyou we'll have fun." He promised.


	4. I have to keep the peace

The black haired boy yet to let Kikyou's hand go. She was curious as to where he would be taking her. "I wonder why he suddenly decided to do this." Inu- chan came to a stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Um I'm sorry I guess I haven't really planned this thing out right. Because I have no idea where to take you." He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. He felt like a complete moron. The raven haired woman smiled for him. "It's alright you were just acting on impulse. Why don't we go see a movie for now?"

"Sure." He agreed. The movie that they ending up seeing had been boring. Yet Inu-chan didn't care he was spending time alone with her. He had wanted to spend any time alone with her that he could. Without any interruptions from Inu- Kun in particular. As he reached for some popcorn his hand accidentally brushed up against hers. "I'm sorry." he spoke.

"It's okay." She tried to reassure him. They looked at each other for a few more moments. He then looked away with a slight blush on his face. Kikyou noticed yet decided not to say anything about it. She didn't want him to feel embarrassed. After the movie had ended the two of them were walking side by side. He noticed that a group of girls were staring at him. They waved at him he only blinked.

"What the hell are they gawking at?"

"Inu-chan can you blame them. You look so dark and mysterious. They just find you attractive. You should take it as a compliment." The dark haired boy could care less about other girls finding him attractive. He only cared about what she thought.

"Well who cares about them? What do you think?"

Meanwhile Inu-kun was laid out of the couch watching cartoons. It was boring as hell but he couldn't think of anything better to do. "Hey are you still here. I thought that you would have been long gone." Miroku spoke.

"Gone? Gone for what. What's up?" he wondered.

"Oh nothing never mind." The white haired boy was now curious. "Miroku what the hell is going on?"

"Okay. Okay well your human form ran out of here taking about taking Kikyou somewhere."

"What the hell? That asshole I'll kill him." And without saying as much as another word he was off. He had to stop this madness from happening. "Okay it's not everyday your friend splits in two and goes off to kill his other half. I need a nap." Miroku decided since he did not want to think any more about the crazy situation. "Well I hope Kikyou can handle it. Because something is definitely going to go down."

Kikyou stood there trying to think of an answer for him. "Kikyou hey is anyone home?"

"Yes I'm sorry what were you saying?" he moved closer to her. "I asked you what you thought about me." He was now standing directly in front of her. She felt her heart beating faster her cheeks flushed. "Well I…" she stopped as he leaned forward about to press his lips to hers. Suddenly he was being pushed aside with such force that he fell to the ground. "What the…"

"Hey keep your hands off of Kikyou."

"Inu-kun what are you doing here?" the silver haired male put his hands on to her shoulders. "I'm trying to keep this bastard away from you. Did he touch you?" Inu-kun glared at him. The dark haired boy stood up.

"Well we were on a date until you showed up."

Inu-kun stood there in shock. His mouth wide open. "A date? Kikyou what the hell is he talking about?"

"You know something called a date. Its when two people go out together. Oh wait that's right you've never had one. So you wouldn't know." Inu-kun bit down on his lip baring his fangs. He clenched his fist. "That's it I'm going to kick your ass." He prepared to lunge at the brown eyed boy. But Kikyou held him back.

"Inu- kun calm down okay. We only went to the movies and that's all." The raven haired girl felt odd that she had to explain the situation to him. As if he was her boyfriend or something. "Lets us all just head back home and have some tea. You both need to calm down."

Kikyou said no more as she led the way. Both boys glared at each other. "Look what you did now you've gone and pissed her off." Inu-chan spoke.

"Me it isn't my fault. If you would have stayed the hell away from her. Now we have to sit around and drink some god damn tea like some…" he stopped when he heard Kikyou's voice.

"I can hear you Inu- kun." She told him.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." He whispered. He then turned his attention back to Inu –chan. He looked serious. "You know this ain't over yet." he told him. The dark haired male nodded. Of course this wasn't over.

"Hell no it isn't over you jerk not by a long shot." Kikyou looked back at the two boys who were now just standing there. She didn't like the look in neither one of their eyes. She knew that she would have to work harder to keep the peace. She didn't want them to end up destroying each other.

"I'll just have to keep them separated until we can put Inuyasha back together."


	5. I really hate this

A/N: Geez you all seem to be really into this story. Well that's cool. So here is the next chapter enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of Inu- Kun and Inu- chan.

* * *

The house was quiet it was a kind of quiet that hadn't been seen in quite some time. In fact it was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. When suddenly a loud crash was heard. "What the hell?" Sango came out of her room. She ran to where she heard the noise. She looked to see Inu-kun holding Inu-chan in a headlock.

"Oh yea you asshole say that to me again. Only this time a little louder so that everyone can hear you." the white haired male said.

"Let me go you idiot." Inu- chan muttered threw clench teeth. The dark haired woman sighed to herself. This was really ridiculous. "Inu-kun will you please put him down. Man this is stupid." She added. Kikyou came walking through the door. She looked at the scene before her. The two boys were once again at each others throats.

"You two at it again?" was all she could say to them.

"Oh Kikyou I…" Inu-kun slowly put the black haired boy down. Inu- chan hit the floor hard. There was now a lump on his head. "Damn this will hurt for a while." He rubbed his head.

"Kikyou we really need to keep these two apart. And also we need to figure out a way to bring them back together." The raven haired woman nodded. She agreed with her friend. Right now they had no idea how to go about bringing Inuyasha back together. The only thing that they could do anything about was keeping the two boys apart. And that task alone proved to be a challenge.

"I know. I agree with you. We need to keep the two of you apart somehow."

"You know what I've got a fuckin brilliant idea. How about I just take my things and sleep outside in the damn tree. There problem solved." Inu-kun spoke as he exited the house. All that could be heard was the front door slam shut. Everyone flinched at the sound.

"I'd better go talk to him." Kikyou decided. She could tell that he was upset. She needed to try and talk with him. Kikyou soon found the white haired male sitting up in the tree. His arms were folded as he leaned back against it. His eyes were closed. "Go away." He said.

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to talk to your friend?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. For a moment golden orbs met her mahogany pools. "Kikyou what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to see if you were alright. Inuyasha I know that this can't be easy for you."

"Keh." He sneered. "You have no idea."

"Why don't you come down here so that we can talk?" she suggested. He didn't budge. "No I'm fine up here." Kikyou nodded and sat down underneath the tree.

"Inuyasha I think you overreacted just a bit. No one is going to make you sleep outside. We only meant that we needed to find a better way to keep you two from hurting each other." Kikyou still couldn't believe that she had to say this. Nothing at all about this situation was easy. Yet Inu-kun and Inu-chan seemed to really hate each other. To be frank hating yourself was simply not normal.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you care. With me out of the house the two of you can have all the alone time that you want." She blinked curiously.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Hey I'm not the one who went out with that loser."

"I would hardly call that a date. We went to the movies I could have done that with anyone. Besides if that was his idea of romance then we definitely didn't go on a real date. I mean there was no flowers or even candy for that matter." She laughed. She hoped that a joke would ease the situation.

"Kikyou this isn't funny."

"I know I'm sorry, I was just trying to ease the situation."

"I hate this." He muttered.

"I know. Inuyasha this kind of think has never happened to you before. So I know that this is hard for you." Just then Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He kneeled down in front of her. His ears twitching nervously on his head. "Kikyou you don't get it."

"Then talk to me that's why I'm here."

"I don't want you with him." He admitted. Kikyou didn't know whether to laugh or burst out into tears. "Inuyasha do you hear yourself. He is you or at least he's a part of you." The white haired male shook his head as he placed his hands on to her shoulders.

"I don't see it like that. I mean I know that he's apart of me. But to me it's like watching another guy taking over." She blinked. In a weird way she could almost understand what he was trying to say.

"Inuyasha I…"

"Look." He cut her off. I…never mind." "Here goes nothing." He thought to himself. Inuyasha leaned over pulling her into an intense passionate kiss. She opened her eyes wide in surprise. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Moments later he pulled away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to come on so strongly." He apologized. He couldn't resist. He had wanted that kiss for a very long time. Slowly the blush from Kikyou's face faded away.

"Don't apologize." She told him. Kikyou rose to her feet. "I need to go I have homework. And I need to do some research on how to put you two back together."

"Yeah but hey should we talk about what happened?" he was right they probably did need to talk. But she wasn't sure that she even knew where or how to begin.

"Inuyasha I really don't…." before she could say anything Sango came running over to them.

"Kikyou hey its Inu-chan he's gone. I think that he's run away."


End file.
